


Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Cute, Fun, Gingerbread Houses and Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seemsIn a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.For the story that you are about to be toldBegan with the holiday worlds of old.





	Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlett_starlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_starlett/gifts).



> I heard "This is Halloween" and "What's This?" so many times, that I'm sure they became the ringtone of my conscience. 
> 
> There's art :) [HERE](https://kari-vader.tumblr.com/post/166955536828) (Made by me, so I gave myself permission to post it.)
> 
> This one's for scarlett_starlett, because I _love_ you and your stories  <3 hehe you're an _amazing_ writer.
> 
> (I hope you like The Nightmare Before Christmas tho lol.)
> 
> And as always, thanks to my lovely beta reader, Vixen13 <3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

It is quite simple. Peter just has to stay away all night, hidden behind some of the tombs of the cemetery or under the spiral mountain. Staying away from spider webs is paramount, since it's obvious that's the first place where Tony, Steve, and Natasha will look for him - as it happened three nights ago. So while the annual Halloween ceremony ends, he just needs to look for that ideal place. 

"Give up already, Laffy Taffy, we'll find you wherever you are," shouts Tony, laughing with his friends. 

Peter looks back, but just watches their shadows approach. He still has time. He walks past the pumpkin patch, accidentally stepping on one of the smiling vegetables, and curses his own Parker's luck. 

"It smells like Christmas canes and hot chocolate," says Nat with a tone of disgust. "Your nasty smell gives you away, Parker." 

Peter tries to pull one of his feet from the pumpkin, while the shadows get closer. "Come on!" 

"Boo!" Peter jumps and gasps, turning to find Steve chuckling, showing the happy side of his face, just like his father the mayor. "You're the worst hide and seek player, Pete." 

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes, this is the third time he loses, which means he must now make gingerbread houses for the other three, again. Tony and Nat approach, the inventor with his rusty iron body and the girl with her long, punctilious witch's hat. Both smirking with smugness. 

Peter simply sighs, and continues to try to pull his foot from the pumpkin. Peter is a peculiar and quite different boy, which is kind of funny to say, when you live in Halloween Town. 

His Uncle Ben and his parents were from this town. Ben was the Gate Keeper, a very important job, or at least that's what his uncle used to say. His aunt May was a Santa Claus elf, born in Christmas Town. 

The two met the day The Pumpkin King discovered the Holiday doors in the Hinterlands. And the love was almost immediate, when May offered a gingerbread man to Ben, and he gave her a head in decay. 

Peter lived most of his childhood in Christmas Town, being the strange boy with spider legs and fangs, but everyone in that town was very kind, especially Mrs. Claus, who gave him gifts almost daily. 

That was until the day his uncle died and May decided that it would be best if Peter learned more from the past of his other relatives. So they came back to Halloween Town, and now Peter is the strange boy who smells like candy and fresh pine, and with the most blushing cheeks of the whole town. Especially since in Halloween Town, everyone is paler than... well, they are actually as pale as a ghost. 

"You got stuck again?" Tony asks, rolling his eyes and coming up to help Steve pull him out of the pumpkin. 

"We must hurry," Steve says, turning his head to show his distressed side, and falling to the floor with Peter over him. "I don't think it's good to be here." 

Nat fixes her hat while rolling her eyes, but still looks around just in case. "You're a coward, Steve." 

"What's happening?" Peter asks, getting up to clean his clothes and discover that his shoe is still inside the pumpkin. 

"It happens that we have to go," Steve insists, taking Peter by the arm and pulling him into the town. 

"It happens that Steve is a scardy cat," Tony says mockingly, following the other two along with Nat, who snorts. 

"This is forbidden ground, Pete," whispers the mayor's son, peering over his shoulder "Here they all come not to return." 

"Naturally," Tony says, putting his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's a cemetery, what did you expect?" 

Nat laughs again and Steve glares at him. "The legend says so." 

"Legends are the reason we exist," says Nat, opening the gate for the other three to pass. "And not all are real." 

Peter looks over his shoulder at the pumpkin patch, sighing at his lost shoe, and meets a pair of white eyes that stare at him curiously. Peter blinks several times, pausing as the others continue on their way to the town. The creature is using a black cape, while his face is hidden under a worn black and red mask with a hollow on the upper part of his head that shows part of his skin, marked by protuberances and wounds. 

"Peter, are you coming?" 

The boy turns around to look at his friends, who are collecting candy with the form of worms. "Yeah, just a sec," he answers, whirling back to the pumpkin patch, to find that there is no one there anymore. 

"Typical Halloween Town," he mutters, sighing and turning around to join the others. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

"Maybe in the market you can get what you need," offers Aunt May, putting on her shoes, white and extremely clean just like her hair. "In this town, they also enjoy sweet things." 

Peter shrugs. He doesn't really hate making gingerbread houses. His new friends had been nice to him from day one, and giving them that in return didn't bother him. "I could make pumpkin cookies this time." 

May nods, smiling with that natural brightness in her. "I'm on my way to town, do you want to come with me?" 

Peter jumps up, taking his - well - his five shoes and putting them on his feet. The sixth had been lost in that pumpkin the night before, and Peter is sure he will not see it again. 

Both leave the house, greeting the three vampires under their umbrellas that passed in front of their house, talking about how excellent the night before had been. Continuing on the path, they find the musical group that always composes songs of torment, who greet them with a... cheerful tone? 

"I'm going to stop by the inventor's house. If you want, you can go on ahead to the market," May says, walking away to Tony and his father's house. 

Peter smiles, shaking his head and continuing his way to the small town market, where he will buy flour and different flavors and decorations for the cookies he will prepare. Looking to the right, he manages to spot the candy and confectionery stall, so he heads for it. 

Some people are looking at him strangely, and Peter frowns in confusion, he has never been a normal boy, but the town was already used to his presence. 

He decides to ignore it and takes a basket in the form of a ghost to place the ingredients so dark and different to those he usually uses. While doing this, a shadow is cast over him, to which Peter looks up and meets a smiling face, under the same red and black mask he saw the night before. 

"Uh, hi," says the voice behind the mask, raising his hand to emphasize his greeting. "So, um... you kinda left this at my place." The creature pulls his other hand from behind his body to show Peter the lost shoe. 

Peter must squint his eyes so he can see the shoe well, because the boy puts it so close to his nose that he can almost feel the smell of cinnamon left by his feet. 

"Oh, um," Peter takes the shoe and turns around to smile at the other boy. "Thanks." 

The other shrugs and looks down at the floor while nervously scratching the back of his neck. "No problem, I almost didn't give it back because it smells very funny, as if you could put it in the oven and create an apple pie." 

Peter chuckles and the boy looks up with wide eyes, almost surprised to have made Peter laugh. "Wow, your laugh sounds like one of those bells that Sandy Claus' reindeers use... Oh, um!" The boy clears his throat and stretches his hand. "Wade Winston Wilson Howlett, the latter we add it when a family of werewolves adopted me." 

Peter raises both eyebrows in surprise, apparently the strange creature likes to talk, and apparently the other people in town are looking at him strangely, but Peter realizes that it's not him whom they observe like this, but the other boy - Wade - who seems to know, but is trying his best to ignore it. 

Peter decides that he is not the one to judge. "Peter Benjamin Parker," he offers, shaking Wade's hand and smiling kindly. 

Wade blinks several times looking at Peter in amazement, like trying to process that Peter is still talking to him and has not run away. "You're cute." 

And Peter never thought that would be how this conversation would go. "Oh, thank you?" 

Wade looks at Peter's basket without knowing what else to do or say, but as if he doesn't want to have to say goodbye. And Peter simply pulls out a bag with chocolate chips in the shape of ants. "I'm making cookies." 

"I like cookies!" squeals Wade, clearing his throat to regain what remains of his dignity. 

Peter tries to hide his smile and bites his lip, a movement that Wade follows with his eyes, and Peter tries to act as if he didn't notice. "I can make some for you." 

Wade nods slowly and with wide eyes, and disappears at the next instant. Peter blinks a few times and frowns, before shrugging and continuing his shopping. 

_'What a funny guy,'_ He thinks. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

"So..." Peter looks over his recipe book at Nat, who is smiling as she chews on one of her nails. "We heard some rumors." 

Steve narrows his eyes, trying to study Peter. They're waiting for Tony to open the door and let them into his house, so Peter can use his kitchen, because Tony's oven is bigger than May's. Nat's kitchen is dangerous because, with so many potions and hexes, he could confuse one with a spice, and in Steve's there is a meeting for the next Halloween event, so Tony's it is. Plus, the audience waiting for his cookies, it's somehow big and Tony's oven is perfect for that task. 

"What?" Peter asks, looking at the other two confused. 

"You been hanging out with the Howlett boy?" Steve asks directly, to which Nat rolls her eyes. 

"Thanks, Steve," she says sarcastically. "I wanted to have more fun with the intrigue." 

Steve ignores her, watching Peter as he waits for an answer. At that moment, the gates of Tony's house open, and Peter is the first to enter, almost running to avoid Steve's gaze. 

Tony's house is full of sharp and spiky artifacts invented by him and his father. Not to mention that everything is strange and scary. It is said that his father was the creator of the Christmas deer that The Pumpkin King used when he pretended to be Santa, so he is a man of much renown. 

Tony walks down the ramp to the second floor with a smile. "Well, who do we have here? The new bad boy in town." 

"Tony!" Steve says with the same narrowed eyes, to which the iron boy comes and kisses him, drawing a smile on the other's face immediately. 

Nat rolls her eyes, making a sound of disgust and walks toward the kitchen. Peter chuckles and follows, while the other two continue with their romanticism. 

"I don't think there's anything wrong with going out with the pumpkin boy," says Nat, grinding her teeth, while helping Peter get the ingredients out of his baskets. 

Peter blinks and then remembers the whole matter. "Oh! He and I are not dating. I barely know him." 

Nat smiles, watching Peter under the shadow of her pointy hat. "That's what they all say." 

Peter can feel the blush rising to his cheeks, but it's not his fault. His body reacts that way naturally. Stupid Christmas spirit. "I mean it." 

"Don't worry Pete," Tony laughs, entering the kitchen next to a smiling Steve. "Nat says that because she likes Clint, the only friend that strange boy has." 

Nat glares at him, though a pink pastel tone paints her pale cheeks. "He's just a friend, Tony." 

"Mhm, Steve is also my friend," he jokes, taking a candy stick and tossing it into his mouth with a smug grin. 

Steve rolls his eyes and sits down to the side of the kitchen island. "So is it true?" He asks, turning his attention back to Peter "Are you dating the Howlett boy?" 

Peter sighs, giving up and turning around to continue with the baking. "I hardly know him. We're just friends." 

"Isn't your father a cupid?" Tony asks, ignoring the conversation between Steve and Peter, and pointing at Nat with the candy stick. "Why don't you use one of his love potions on that guy?" 

Steve glares at him and shakes his head, showing his disappointment "Because Nat prefers to get him with her charms, isn't that right?" 

The girl smiles, ashamed, and scratches the back of her neck. "Actually, it's because my father doesn't let me use his potions." 

Peter chuckles, immediately regretting doing so, as Steve turns his attention back to him. "I think that you need to be careful, Pete. That boy is troublesome." 

Peter shrugs and continues preparing cookies, since he really doesn't know what to think, and even less what to say. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

Peter's house is quite "flashy." Everything that his aunt brought to the town was basically Christmasy, so May proposed to take out certain "creepy" things that belonged to his uncle and decorate the house a little more. The whole process was nostalgic, but at last they managed to finish unpacking a few weeks ago. 

Still, entering his house, Peter finds his aunt sitting in the kitchen, watching the old cup in the form of a bloody hand, that belonged to his uncle. Peter sighs, leaning on the threshold of the entrance, to which May looks up and smiles sweetly. "This town reminds me a lot of him. It's nice." 

Peter finds that _"nice"_ is a funny word to describe Halloween Town, but prefers to leave it like that. His aunt is entitled to her own vision of what is nice. 

"How was your day, honey?" she asks, setting the cup aside. 

Peter bites his lip and takes a seat in front of his aunt, sighing as he looks at his shoe. "Do you know the family that lives near the pumpkin patch?" 

His aunt frowns, trying to remember. "Hm, the werewolves?" Peter nods and she shrugs. "I've never had the pleasure of talking to them, but the town say things, which I prefer not to believe," she hurries to say, ashamed of her little Christmas spirit. 

Peter chuckles, and looking at his no longer missing shoe he says, "I met their adopted son." He can feel the blush on his cheeks become more visible, as if he were confessing a crime. "My friends say I have to be careful because he's problematic, but I think he's funny. Just a little bit... different." 

He looks up and finds May smiling, the wrinkles next to her eyes marking gently. "Different is a term very known to us, don't you think?" 

He smiles too, because his aunt is a genius. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

Peter holds the plastic container that has several cookies in it, while scratching one of his legs with one of his six feet, and sighs while looking at a drawing of a snowflake he has just made on the ground with another of his feet. The pumpkin patch is very quiet and calm, now that Peter thinks about it. 

"Wow, you actually came." Peter raises his head in surprise and finds Wade, who has part of his mask raised over his lips to show his smile. 

“Uh,” Peter says eloquently. 

"And those are for me?" squeels Wade, putting both hands together and placing them close to his face like a creepy princess. 

Peter nods, stretching his hand to deliver the container, which Wade takes quickly and puts a whole cookie in his mouth. Peter blinks several times, and Wade simply swallows the whole thing without a single flinch. "So, you um, liked them?" 

"They're the best homemade cookies I've ever had in my life." Wade nods, smiling even more, and provoking in Peter the same expression. "And honestly, I've never eaten homemade cookies. Logan always burns them and ends up stabbing them with his claws. So Laura, Daken, and I end up going to the town market, but Daken likes to annoy people, so we usually end up without cookies at all." 

Peter realizes that he has his head slightly bent in confusion, listening to every word Wade says. So he shakes it and stands up straighter. "Who?" 

The other boy slaps his forehead and snorts. "Right, silly me. Logan is my dad, and Laura and Daken are my younger siblings." 

"Wow, you really have six legs, and two arms like a spider." Peter turns around and finds a blond boy, sitting on a gravestone, with a bow dangling from his shoulder, and an arrow crossing his head from side to side, who is looking at him curiously. "How cool is that!" 

"Uh..." Yes, Peter is being very poetic tonight. 

"Hey, Clint!" greets Wade, highfiving the other boy. "Peter, this is Clint, Clint, this is-" 

"Peter yeah," Clint steps off the gravestone, rolling his eyes and stretching his hand to shake Peter's. "I've heard a lot about you. Cheeks as rosy as an infected wound, cinnamon and Christmas canes scent, and eyes as cute as a crushed rat." 

Peter shouldn't, because really, everything the boy just said about what Wade says about him is truly alarming and strange. But somehow, his face blushes even more than natural, and that really shouldn't be normal. "You're Nat's friend," Peter says, trying to change the subject. 

Clint's eyes widen, and his cheeks take on a certain pale pink color. "Has she talked about me?" 

"Ugh!" Wade rolls his eyes and puts himself in the middle of Clint and Peter. "Leave Petey alone. He came to see me. Right, Baby Boy?" 

Clint glares at him, and Wade sticks out his tongue, so Peter remembers that he really came to do something important. "Oh, right!" 

Wade and Clint turn at him, to which Peter clears his throat and smiles. "I come to help you, so that the people in town stop thinking you're annoying." 

Wade raises both eyebrows in surprise, and Clint explodes in laughter. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

His first task is to help Mrs. Peggy get on her broom, but, when she sees Wade taking it to try and hold it while she does so, she takes her bag and hits him about four times before the young man stops trying to defend himself with words and good arguments, and simply walks away. Peter sighs and Clint shrugs. 

The second time, Peter is walking with Wade and Clint through the streets, or rather, Peter walks while Wade follows him like a lurking shadow. And then the boy notices that Mr. Fury is taking boxes with products for his shoe store, so he points him out subtly, so that Wade will help him. Wade nods and walks over, picking up a box to get it into the store, but doesn't say anything. And that's the mistake. Mr. Fury thinks Wade wants to steal from him, so he ends up getting another beating. Peter feels like crying and Clint winces. 

The third is the loser, right? Well, there is no third time because now people in Halloween Town think that Wade is a thief. Clint gives Peter an encouraging pat, and he simply drops his shoulders. 

Now on their way to Peter's house. The boy feels bad, after several weeks trying to make Wade liked by the people, he only made them fear him more. He sighs, melancholic, and Wade smiles at him. 

"Hey, it's all good," Wade says, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm used to it." 

"I'm sorry." Peter buries his hands in the pockets of his coat, looking down at the floor. "In the end, I made it worse." 

Wade shakes his head, chuckling, and caresses a black cat passing through a nearby wall. "You tried. It's more than anyone has ever done." 

Outside Peter's house, May is trying to open the door while holding in her arms a big shopping bag. The key doesn't want to enter, while the bag moves from side to side, attempting to fall. 

Peter steps forward to help her, but Wade is there before he can. He takes the bag from May's arms before it falls to the floor, and with the other hand he puts the key in the lock. May sighs, relieved, and chuckles as she sees Wade hiding behind the bag. 

"Thank you, dear. I thought I was going to end up like a Christmas ornament when it falls off the tree." 

Wade smiles at her behind the bag, and May tells him to come in, waving at Peter with her hand. "You must be Logan's son," she says, taking off her scarf while Wade puts the things on the shelves. 

"The one and only," Wade says with a nod. "Well no, he actually has two more, so I'm not the only one, but-" 

"I got the point," she says, giving him that sweet smile of an elf. 

Wade blushes and nods again, turning to continue his task. Peter enters the house, kisses May on the cheek, and comes to help Wade with the accommodation. "How was your day, Aunt May?" 

"Excellent!" comments the elf, taking a pot to place it on the stove and prepare hot chocolate. "You can see that I've been around town doing some shopping." She chuckles as she shakes her head. "I finished with so much that I couldn't put the bag inside the car, so Mr. Howlett helped me with that. Like father like son, huh?" 

Wade laughs, shrugging as a blush rises to his cheeks. He then gives May the chocolate bar that the lady asks him to reach from one of the shelves, and Peter pulls out three Christmas mugs from the cupboard and places them next to the pot. 

After a few turns with the spoon, May pours the liquid into the mugs, taking hers to her room, while Peter and Wade stay on the couch of the small living room to watch a movie. 

"I'm exhausted," says Peter, pulling up his 6 legs to the couch while he looks for a movie. Wade laughs at his side, putting his mug on the coffee table, and taking one of the shoes off Peter's foot, who frowns at him. "What are you doing?" 

"Giving you a massage, obviously." Peter lets out a giggle when Wade presses in a delicate area, to which Wade smirks and starts to press the same place, until Peter laughs so much that he can't breathe, and ends up kicking Wade and throwing him off the other side of the couch. 

Peter immediately leans over the arm of the couch with worried eyes, to find Wade on the floor. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" 

Wade snorts, rising to stop right in front of Peter's face, touching noses with the boy. "And to think that I still have five left to massage." 

Peter can't stand it, and explodes in laughter. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

The following days turn into weeks, and without realizing it, Wade and Peter create a routine in which Wade comes to Peter's house almost daily. He helps May with whatever she needs, and then Peter helps him do homework while Wade eats cookies as if he has no bottom. 

"Where does it all go?" Peter asks one day, watching as Wade swallows the eighth cookie. 

Wade shrugs, his cheeks full of cookie. "I train with Logan and my brothers every full moon." 

Peter looks at him with narrowed eyes. He must admit that it makes him kind of envious. Then he sighs and shrugs as well, to which Wade responds with a toothy grin, and some crumbs around his mouth. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

It's on any day, Tuesday or Wednesday or whatever, in that everything becomes clear and Peter manages to connect all the cables in his head before they provoke a short circuit. Though he must thank Steve for being so direct, and giving him some sort of epiphany. 

"You and Wade are dating." 

Peter looks at him with a frown and flour all over his face as he stirs the cookies mixture into the bowl. "I already told you we're just-" 

"Friends, yeah," Steve says, waving his hand to downplay the word. "You tried to make people like him, you go out with him almost daily, your aunt invites him to dinner whenever she sees him. You help him with homework, even though Wade is one of the smartest in the class, he just likes _you_ to explain it to him, and we both know it's true." 

Steve pauses for a moment to look at a wide-eyed Peter, "And you practically bake cookies every week, just for him. One does not simply do that just for anyone." 

Peter opens his mouth to protest, but realizes that he doesn't really have arguments to help deny it, so he simply closes it again. Steve smiles triumphantly and continues reading his book. 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

Peter begins pacing up and down in front of the crooked gate of Wade's house, moving his hands until almost creating a knot, while he speaks quietly about whether or not he should knock on the door and touch the subject that seems to be obvious, but of which neither of them talks about. 

He is in a moment of hyperventilation, when someone clears his throat at his side. Peter leaps with a gasp, turning to find Mr. Logan looking at him with a raised eyebrow, seeming very unimpressed. 

"I guess you're Peter," he says, voice heavy and accented. Peter nods and Logan does the same. "It's nice to meet you, at last. Hearing Wade talk about you all the time is going to drive me crazy some day," says the werewolf, rolling his eyes and shrugging. "Anyway, I think I should thank you." 

Peter raises both eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? Why would that be, Mr. Howlett?" 

Wade's dad grimaces. "Mr. Howlett was my father, call me Logan." 

He then directs something at Peter, which he assumes is a smile. "I know you tried to help my son so that people would stop thinking he is annoying. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, sometimes I want to sink my claws down his throat so he shuts up." Peter blinks several times and Logan just shrugs. "But he's a good kid, and thanks to you, he's learned to have more confidence in himself. So, thanks, Peter." 

Logan extends his hand, which Peter takes almost automatically to shake it. In Christmas Town, you cannot leave a handshake in the air. It's impolite. But anyway, Peter smiles, because even though he thought he had done nothing to help Wade, apparently he had accomplished more than that. 

"To be honest," Peter says, shrugging and still smiling. "I think we've both helped each other." 

Logan pats his shoulder, and turns back to his car to pull out bags of meat. Like _wow_ , Peter really had never seen so much meat in his life. 

"Wade is not home right now, but if you ever want to come and eat or just do whatever you young people do, you're more than welcome," Logan says, closing the trunk of his car with a blow of his boot. At that moment, they hear something break inside the house, followed by a howl. 

"I'm going to kill you, Daken!" a girl screams. 

Logan breathes deeply, and rolls his eyes. "For fucks sake, if I go in there and there's glass on the floor, the two of you are dead!" He sighs, looking at Peter, and shrugging, before he starts walking. 

"Oh, and don't feel bad about Mr. Fury," Logan shouts, glancing at Peter over his shoulder as he continues on his way to the house. "He's a vampire, and Wade stinks of werewolf." 

The man shrugs and enters the house without further ado. Peter stands for a moment in front of the gate, blinking several times with his mouth open, and then slaps his forehead, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Of course!" 

~ /\\../\ ~ 

It is not unusual for him to find Wade sitting on a gravestone in the cemetery next to the pumpkin patch, drawing a duck with sharp teeth with a stick on the ground. Peter clears his throat and Wade looks up, his eyes shining almost immediately as his smile spreads. 

Peter no longer even tries to hide his blush. By this point, it's almost impossible. "I was looking for you." 

Wade jumps off the gravestone, standing in front of Peter and rocking with his feet up and down. "Really?" 

Peter clears his throat, looking everywhere but at Wade, and nods. "Yeah, well, I was walking around here and I decided to come because, you know, there are a few months left before Halloween, and I would like to choose a good pumpkin this year, so-" 

Wade comes closer to Peter, smiling knowingly, as he nods with a hum of assent. "I see. You know, I'm the one who's supposed to talk a lot, right?" 

Peter nods, looking at Wade's lips almost instinctively. "I like it when you talk, and I don't think you should stop doing it," he whispers. 

Wade smiles, shortening the distance that divides them and breathes out an, "Okay," before joining his lips with Peter's, to kiss him under the light of the big yellow moon, just when in Halloween Town begins to snow. 

And there are only 372 days left for the next Halloween.

~ /\\../\ ~ El fin ~ /\\../\ ~


End file.
